


Spark of Heavenly Flame

by windychimes



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: The Downside hangs in a delicate balance and there are some things that should not be done, but as Volfred looks into Tariq’s glowing golden eyes, a mirror of the stars, of the Titans, of everything terrible and beautiful in this unforgiving hellscape, he finds he doesn’t care.





	Spark of Heavenly Flame

The Downside hangs in a delicate balance and there are some things that should not be done, but as Volfred looks into Tariq’s glowing golden eyes, a mirror of the stars, of the Titans, of everything terrible and beautiful in this unforgiving hellscape, he finds he doesn’t care. Damn the world, damn the Downside, damn everything that’s happened down here and everything that’s been taken away from him. There’s something knowing in Tariq’s eyes, something that says _I can give you what you need_ , and when Tariq puts his hand on Volfred’s face it crackles with an electric intensity, something cold and burning like a spark of heavenly flame, something that wakes every nerve in his bark. Everything buried deep inside him awakens, every need and want and desire that hasn’t been met, not since—

Tariq knows and he leans in, doesn’t press too forward, lets Volfred come to him. He lets it be on Volfred’s terms and Volfred tilts his heads, presses his lips to Tariq’s; the same icy heat from his hand is in his lips but stronger, more electric, a thunderstorm brewing between them. The kiss is both too long and too short and when Tariq pulls his head back, he smiles, ever so slightly, looks into Volfred’s eyes and his own ask, _Do you need more?_

His lips still tingle and burn and Volfred kisses him again, desperate and longing and far more vulnerable than he means. _Thank you_ , his kiss says, and Tariq’s returning lips say, _You’re welcome_.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by venhediss's work here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12023190


End file.
